ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
What Are Little Girls Made Of?
What Are Little Girls Made Of? is the eighth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate June 7, 2008 Plot The episode opens on a beautiful day and Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are where they used to go with Grandpa Max(his favorite fishing hole). While they are there, they spot a figure in a cloak walking towards Max's favorite tree. They try to get her attention, but before they can get to her, she goes behind the tree and disappears. Afterwards, they make up a plan to keep watch and see if the lady comes back, but Gwen has to go to the bathroom, so she leaves. Then the lady shows up, and Kevin and Ben get into a fight with her. They dicover that the mysterious lady's poweres are just like Gwen's. Eventually, Ben and Kevin get cornered, but just before they're killed, Gwen shows up and saves their lives. Shortly after that, the trio figures out who the strange lady really is; Ben and Gwen's grandmother. Later on they go to Gwen's, and she has a talk with her dad about the recent activities that took place earlier today and recently. So anyways, Gwen finds out that Ben and Kevin are sitting outside her window, and tells them to come inside. Then Gwen's dad, Frank Tennyson, thinks that Kevin is Gwen's boyfriend, but that not really important. Afterwards Grandma Verdona shows up and they all go downstairs to where Gwen's mom is and the granma goes on and on about Mana and Max Tennyson and stuff. Verdona wants Gwen to come to Anodine(her home planet) for a long long time, but Gwen gets overwhelmed and runs upstairs. Kevin and Ben attempt to comfort her, but they make things worse. Later on Gwen comes back downstairs and says that she doesn't want to go to Anodine, but the grandma gets angry and starts molting(you know, when you peel off your skin). She reveals her true form which is a giant pink-purple person, and says she will destroy Gwen's body so she will have to go to Anodine. But they fight, and Kevin and Ben get beat up again. And after several minutes, Gwen finally convinces her Grandma to let her stay on earth. So Gwen stays. Major events *Ben and Gwen meet their Grandma Verdona. *Ben and Gwen learn about their Anodite heritage. *Gwen learns about Mana. *Ben first transforms into Spidermonkey. *Grandma Verdona forces Gwen to take her to Anodine , but Gwen convinces her to let her stay in Earth. *Gwen kisses Kevin. (only on the cheek though) *We see the first Anodite form in this episdoe Debuts *Verdona Tennyson Omnitrix alien debuts *Spidermonkey Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Verdona Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Lili Tennyson Aliens used *Brainstorm *Jetray *Spidermonkey (First Appearance) Quotes Spidermonkey:'' Spidermonkey has got it covered 'Spidermonkey traps Grandma Verdona''' Kevin: 'Kevin holds part of the road' Dude, I don't think I can pound your Gandma Spidermonkey: Thats okay, we're teaching her to mind her mana. Verdona: Hahahaha, Good one Ben Kevin: Was not. Verdona: I will destroy your human body and free the Anodite form inside. Ben: Destroy Kevin: Her body Gwen: Destroy my body Ben and Kevin stop Verdona Verdona: Another dance boys, okay, just this once. Trivia *This is Kevin's first appearance in swimming shorts. *This is the first appearance of Gwen in a bikini. *We discover that somewhat Gwen feels like she's out of place. *Neither of Gwen's parents likes Kevin. *Kevin and Gwen blushes as her dad asks if it was her boyfriend. *The size of Gwen's spell book is the same as from the original series but in The Final Battle it's much bigger. *Gwen seems to have a hard time to make decisions as she think about the various consequences. Gwen also is reluctant to her parents (like not wanting them to enter her room) proven when Frank said, "In your room? I'm honored. When was the last time you let me in here?" Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs